A New Year to remember
by SirenOfSaturn
Summary: A New Years party. Everyone is drinking, Hiei brought fire works, Kuwabara gets blown up, and Jin's playing match maker for...Touya? Insanity inside, just read!


I own nothing!

Up…down…Up…down…Up…down…Up…down…Up

"Damn it if you don't stop with those yo yos I'm going to shove them in a place where you can't retrieve them!" The bird samurai known as Shishiwakamaru yelled.

The person he was yelling at was a demon child named Rinku, known for his signature weapon; his yo yos. He was also known for purposely bouncing them up and down on the hard wood floor in front of Shishi until he went off the calm end.

…Down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT'S IT COME HERE!" The blue haired demon was about to unsheathe his sword at the boy when a hand on his shoulder appeared, the other hand went for his sword holding it in its sheath. "Come on Shishi, he's just a child." Suzuka spoke.

"Perhaps you could find a more productive use for your time." Touya suggested, the ice master coming out of the kitchen.

"Like what?" Shishi asked teeth gritted.

"This." Touya stated, throwing a broom at the bird demon. "I trust you know how to use it."

"Why would I be using it again?"

"Urameshi an' the others w'll be here any mineute. We wan' the place look'n sparkl'in when they get here for our New Years big to do!" The wind master said floating in behind Touya.

"Why are we celebrating New Years again?" Rinku asked putting his hand on top of his head.

"This is one of the few holidays the both demons and humans celebrate." Suzuka stated.

"Oh. I thought it was because Jin and Yusuke came up with the idea before anyone else got a word in?"

"That too."

"Now that that's settled where is Chuu?" Touya asked noticing the Aussie demon's disappearance.

"Ah, me and him wer' just clear'in out the fr'dge. Mak'in room is all for the goods that are com'n. That tis all." Jin smiled ears twitching.

"What goods?" Touya asked. "I told you this was to be an alcohol free party. I told you Jin, you and Chuu were not to buy liquor."

"We didn't, Toy."

The ice master turned and glared at the rest of the occupants in the house. No one would dare give Jin alcohol, especially with the memory of last St. Patrick's day. Touya went down the line. First, he looked to Suzuka who quickly shook his head. Next, Shishiwakamaru. "If you think I would contribute to even more of the chaos that he produces, you must have stood in the sun too long." Next was Rinku but even if he was over 100 he still looked like a kid and wouldn't be able to buy anything. Chuu was also forbidden to buy liquor.

"How could you get alcohol then?"

"Ye said WE couldn't buy the booze. That doesn't mean other people can't."

Checkmate. Touya thought, "Wait, I specifically told Kurama not to bring any, that includes Hiei."

"Didn't ask 'em." The elf grinned.

"Yusuke!" Touya cursed, how could he have forgotten. Jin and Yusuke were almost twins.

"Nah, Urameshi's not of age, neither is his friend."

"Then who-"

Ding-dong

Shishi who was closest went to get the door when a goth dressed girl with short black hair and blue eyes stepped in. "Hello."

Shishi stared. "Who the hell are you?"

"Aki. Oh Jin, they didn't sell tequila, but I was able to get everything else on your list. I also got jello for the shots."

"Great! Need a hand?" Jin asked.

"Yeah, I got a trunk load." The Goth said handing him her car keys.

"How goes it sheila!" Chuu said entering the living room.

"Fine why don't you help Jin get the goods out of my car…and don't call me sheila."

"Aki was it?" Touya asked walking up to the girl. "Uh-huh."

"You know Jin?"

"Uh-huh"

"Then why did you buy him liquor?!"

"Because he's a friend, it's New Years, he supplied the money."

"Your Irish too aren't you?"

"Half. I'm not going to drink that much so what do I care. Oh that's right I better get my sleeping bag out of the car."

"You're sleeping here?"

"I don't drink and drive. No one should. (That's right all of you reading!) You're Touya right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nothing, it's just when Jin was describing you he forgot to mention how cute you were." Aki smiled and walked out to her car, just in time to miss the ice masters red tint covering his cheeks.

"You got something on your face Touya, oh no wait. You're blushing!" Suzuka teased.

"Shut it." The ice master grumbled.

"Par-tay time!" Yusuke announced walking in the door with the rest of the spirit detectives behind him.

"Hey Urameshi!"

"Hey Jin!" Yusuke greeted the wind demon as he put down the six packs of booze, to do their secret tournament handshake. How does the secret tournament handshake go? I can't tell you…it's a secret!

"Touya." Kurama greeted.

"Kurama."

"I thought you said no on the alcohol."

"Jin found a loop hole."

"Oh."

"What is that Hiei brought with him?" Touya asked eyeing the multiple boxes.

"Fire works. He insisted."

"Oh."

"Hey I didn't know there was beer here." Kuwabaka said grabbing a can and opening it.

"Hey!" Jin protested. "Careful which one ya grab. Urameshi and I are hav'in ourselves a duel to see who drinks most of what before we're kiss'in the porcil'in queen!"

"What he said!" Yusuke agreed grabbing the bottle of vodka. "We need to make jello shots."

"I'll make 'em!" Jin said holding up the jello pack.

"I'LL make them." Aki said taking the pack out of Jin's hand. "Last time you mixed the powder with the vodka straight and didn't add any water."

"Was that wrong?"

"Just point me in the direction of the kitchen."

"Touya will show ya! TOUYA!"

"I'm right here…and now deaf in one ear."

"OH, sorry. Show Ak the kitchen will ya! She's mak'in the shots!"

"Great." Touya sighed leading the way.

"I could have made them." Yusuke said as the two walked away.

"I know, so could I have." Jin grinned, putting a hand up to his mouth and whispering to Yusuke. "I'm play'in the old gray gypsy lady if ya know what I'm say'in."

"…You're…having a sex change?"

"No, Urameshi! I'm talk'n 'bout play'n match maker between Toy and Ak."

"Oh. Why didn't you say so?"

"If you two are done, I'd like to get on with the fireworks now. It's after dark." Hiei said interrupting the two.

"Wow, Hiei. I've never seen you act so festive."

"It's not that Yusuke." Kurama interrupted. "This is just the one occasion were Hiei can freely blow things up. Remember Hiei throw only at the sky. Do not aim at the house or at Kuwabara."

"Always ruin my fun." Hiei muttered.

"What was that?" Kurama asked, pretending he didn't hear.

"Nothing…baka kitsune."

"Alright I'm all up for explosives. How about the rest of you guys?" Yusuke asked the other occupants. A chorus of 'yes' rang through the house as every started to gather outside.

In the kitchen…

"So how do you know Jin?" Touya asked the teenage Goth.

"We met at a Flogging Molly concert…he threw up on my shoe."

"I see." Touya said continuing to mix the jello powder. "That happened the second time I met him."

"You were at a Flogging Molly concert?"

"No he threw up on my foot." Touya sighed at the memory. "I believe it was St. Patrick's Day." He mused.

"So was this," She smiled pouring the liquid jello into tiny paper cups. "Stick these in the fridge for about an hour and they'll be okay."

"Or I could just do this." Touya said putting his hand over the cups and freezing them. Not so much to freeze the liquid but enough for the liquid to turn to gel. "There." He said finished with his work.

"Awesome!" Aki smiled. "Where are you during the summer, when I need you?"

"I'm…um-"

KABOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Aki asked looking up at the ceiling where the noise came from.

"Sounds like Hiei got into the fire works." Touya sighed starting to walk outside.

Outside…

"PULL!" Hiei yelled from the ground. Jin through another firework into mid air as Hiei used his fist of the mortal flame to light the Roman candle.

KABOOM!

"Whewwwwwwwww." Everyone admired the pretty colors.

"PULL!"

Throw

KABOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh." More pretty colors.

"Hiei please don't set the trees on fire!" Kurama called from his spot.

"Yeah shorty, can't you aim?!" Kuwabara called.

"I wouldn't provoke him." Kurama warned, but it was too late.

Hiei smirked. "And for the last one."

"What do you mean there's another box left." Suzuka asked.

"Precisely." Hiei smirked taking the final box and throwing it in Kuwabara's direction.

"Uh-oh."

KABOOM!

"Whewwwwwwwwwwww." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." "Woooooooooooooooooooooow."

"Don't you just love fire works?" Aki asked as her and Touya stepped out of the house just in time to see the last little episode of what was once Kuwabara.

"Yes, especially when idiots are blown up with them." Touya mused watching the ashes come down.

"Aki you finish the shots!?" Jin asked from the roof he had floated to, to do the launching. "Yup they're already, Touya gelled 'em for you so you don't have to wait!"

"Alright Urameshi, the bets on!"

"Right behind ya Jin!"

Back inside…

"1…2…3 GO!"

Jin and Yusuke gulped their shots. "Rack 'em up and play again?" Yusuke asked.

"You're on!"

"Hey mates come play 'I never' with the rest of us." Chuu called from the table in the living room.

"Sounds good." Jin said.

"How do you play again?" Yusuke asked sitting down with the group.

"You take turns go'in round the table. People will say I nev'ar for somth'n they havn't. But if someone at the table has, then bottoms up finish your shot, got it?"

"Right. Okay."

"Now who's first?" Shishi asked.

"I'll go." Suzuka volunteered, as everyone sat around the table. Including Rinku but he had Pepsi. "I've never…broke my sword from chasing around someone smaller than me, screaming "Get back here you little bastard!" then tripping on a rock."

Shishiwakamaru and Hiei both took a drink. "How?" Kurama asked.

"Rinku." Shishi answered.

"A squirrel." He confessed receiving a lot of stares. "I was hungry!"

"Right next." Yusuke said.

"Me." Shishi sighed. "I've never…gotten so drunk I couldn't figure out how to open a door." Chuu, Suzuka, Jin, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all downed their shots.

"My turn!" Rinku sang. "I've never…kissed a girl!" Rinku said face scrunching as he stuck out his tough. Chuu, Yusuke, Jin, Touya, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Shishiwakamaru, Suzuka, and Aki each took a shot. Every stared at Aki.

"Aki you swim down another stream?" Yusuke grinned.

"It was truth or dare before you whip out your video camera." Aki answered

"Eww." Rinku said.

"One day your view on that will change little bugger." Chuu smiled. "I've never…hmm…their isn't much I haven't done…AH I've never spent more than 5 minutes in front of the bathroom mirror." Aki, Kurama, Kuwabara, Touya, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, and Yusuke all downed their drinks.

"Well got more of you then I thought I would."

"It takes 10 minutes for me to gel." Yusuke said pointing to his head. "Alright I've never…had sex with a man, and don't plan to." Aki and Kurama took their drinks.

"Kurama?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara gapped.

"Aw it's noth'n Urameshi. All demons know all them foxes are bi." Jin said ears twitching. "My turn! I've nev'ar…done a jig of glee in the nude while sober!" Yusuke, Chuu, Suzuka, and Aki each blushed and took a sip.

"Shishi?" Suzuka glared. "What about during the dark tournament when I walked in on you in your room. Weren't you-" Shishiwakamaru took his drink and downed it. "There you happy now!"

"Hmm." Aki pondered. "I've never…had sex…with a woman." Touya, Hiei, Kurama, Suzuka, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, and Jin all took a drink.

"None for you mate?" Chuu asked.

"Nah, Kayko wants to wait till we're married."

"In the end It's probably better." Aki sighed.

"Sucks for you though." Shishi smirked.

"Gee thanks." Yusuke mumbled.

"I've never…" Touya started. "…Gotten my tough stuck to anything frozen." Everyone except for Hiei took a shot. "Man what do you guys do, deliberately go out and lick flag polls?" The ice master asked.

"Hn. Fools." Hiei stared. "…I've never burn my tough on anything." Everyone took his or her drink.

"I've never…" Kurama started. "…Missed the ball drop."

"Huh?" Everyone looked at the fox.

"It's almost midnight."

Suzuka grabbed the remote and flipped on the T.V. to the local channel to see all the people standing in the street, waiting for the ball to drop.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone threw confetti and shook their noisemakers. Aki smiled and kissed Touya on the cheek. "For luck." She smiled. "Um…for luck." Touya blushed and kissed her on the cheek as well.

"Alright who's up for another round of I never!"

"ME!" And so the night continued with drinks, friends, and good times to bring in a new year of laughs and friendship. To all of you reading have a happy and safe New Year!

Thanks for reading. Remember I own nothing. Please review, but no flames! Sorry if the I nevers were stupid. When my friends and I played ours had too many inside jokes to appeal to these characters. Thanks for reading and Happy New Year!


End file.
